ParallelellaraP
by Leah Sora-Parker
Summary: (For 39cluesFan Creative Writing Contest.) A car accident leaves Dan in bad shape at Hope's Hospital and Rehabilitation Center. When he wakes up, his world goes off kilter as nothing is as it seems: his memory has blank spots, a bunch of disabled kids keep telling him their stories and muttering about 'the drift', and people who should be dead are very much alive. What's going on?
1. Enharmonic

**Hello, Leah here, this fic is actually one I've been wanting to do for a long time! It touches down on the darker qualities of the characters from the 39 Clues and I honestly have to say that if you don't read it carefully, it can be a bit confusing. Note that this is an AU fic that isn't really an AU and it is also for 39cluesFan's Creative Writing Contest. So without further ado, let's begin.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! THERE! YOU HAPPY NOW?! *goes off to cry in a corner***

* * *

The night was stormy, with clouds choking the starry sky and threatening to pour its heavy load onto the heads of unsuspecting people. A tiny car of four individuals traveled along a dark road, with head lights flickering. A laugh went up.

"Ah, you forgot to change the headlights, didn't you Fiske?"

_"Dad! You forgot to change the headlights again!"_

"I'm sorry Nellie, there were so many conferences..."

_"Yes, yes, daughter dearest, Daddy is very sorry."_

The clouds opened up and rain poured down, making the road slick and wet. The tiny car swerved and veered dangerously, driving blind as the dim headlights offered no assistance.

"Whoa! I think you should slow down a bit Fiske!"

_"Dear, please slow down. It's not safe..."_

"Not to worry Dan, I've got everything-"

_"Ha! Don't be silly, hone-"_

A large truck appeared almost magically in the car's headlights. It was too late to move out of the lane they had indirectly veered to.

_A large truck appeared almost magically in the car's headlights. It was too late to move out of the lane they had indirectly veered to._

The driver was luckily spared (It was a Cahill model after all), but unfortunately, the unwitty and just plain unlucky passenger was crushed by the air bag and the oncoming truck. The two females in the back were relatively unharmed except for the concussion they received at the jarring impact.

_The driver reacted quickly and instead of taking the full brunt of the incoming vehicle, maneuvered the car so that it was sliding sideways to the truck instead of full tilt. The ominous vehicle hit and the driver vaguely felt a few of his left bones snap. The passenger and the one behind her were vaguely thrown and each had a blossoming crimson wounds on their heads but nothing could compare to the one behind the driver. There was a sudden shriek then a snap. Then all was silent._

'Am... I going to die?' the passenger wondered, hovering between death and life.

_'Yes, it appears so' a tired voice answered the passenger._

'But I don't want to die!' the passenger screamed, stubbornly fighting because it was what he had done all his life.

_'Well...' began the other voice with a sigh. 'I really don't care anymore... I just feel this is my place to pass on, you know?'_

'NO!' snapped the passenger. 'I do not "know"!'

_'Maybe you don't, but I'll cut you a deal,' the other voice said in a fading whisper. 'My "soul" is what you what you would call dead, that's why I'm ascending. But... my body still has a chance. Why don't you go try it out?'_

'Really?' the passenger questioned suspiciously.

_Another sigh. 'Yes, really, what use is a body to a dead soul?'_

'...I'll take it!'

_'...of course you would.' The voices strength was fading. 'But I must warn... the body... the be... condit...'_

'What?' It was too late, the voice was already gone. Now it was time for the passenger to settle into his new skin. The soul flew into the body swiftly and left the poor little thing gasping at the new experience and servere pain-or lack thereof. 'W-why... can't I move my legs?'

Hours must have flown by when he was having his little 'chat' because the blinding and shrieking sirens of police cars and ambulances where already here. As the policemen and doctors lifted him into said vehicle, he couldn't help but gasp out, "M-my l-legs? W-why can't I m-move my l-legs?"

The other people exchanged sympathetic glances, and one of the officers even said, "Put the poor lad under doc."

An even more frightening thought occurred to him.

"M-my s-sister?!"

As everything began to haze out, a voice filtered back to him, "I'm sorry, she-"

* * *

The next day, one middle school-aged boy was admitted to Hope's Hospital and Rehabilitation Center For the Youth.

_The next day, one middle school-aged boy was admitted to the morgue at the Hope's Hospital and Rehabilitation Center For the Youth._

He had apparently broken his spine in a car accident and was now under rest and rehabilitation to live out the rest of his life in a wheelchair.

_He had apparently been crushed underneath the roof of his own vehicle in a car accident and was to be buried or cremated, depending on the family, tomorrow._

Weeks later, a boy's eyes fluttered open and he gave a small gasp.

_Weeks later, a boy's eyes remained shut as his coffin was shut for the final time._

* * *

**-Enharmonic-**

**-It is Rising-**


	2. Twitch

**Just a head's up, the stuff in italics last chapter will now be in bold for the rest of the story. EX:**

_"Dad! You forgot to change the headlights again!"_

To

**_"Dad! You forgot to change the headlights again!"_**

**Second, in case you were wondering, enharmonic means "having the ****same**** pitch ****in****the**** tempered scale but written in different notation, as G sharp and A ****flat." Basically, it means they sound the same but are actually two different notes. Reminds you of something, no? ;)**

**Lastly, I DON'T OWN THE 39 CLUES! BWAH! *slaps self* Okay, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Twitch.

**_"G-goodbye, Dan. Sleep tight and wait for me, o-okay?"_**

_...wake...up..._

Twitch. Twitch.

_**"Sorry kiddo, I-I guess I'm not good of an au pair, am I?"**_

_Wake. Up._

Twitch, Twitch, Twitch.

_**"Dan, oh Dan... I should of have listened to you... goodbye."**_

_Wake up!_

Twitch Twitch Twitch Twitch.

**_"Now, does anyone else want to say any final words before young Daniel lays down for his final rest..."_**

_WAKE UP!_

TwitchTwitchTwitchTwitchTwitchTwitchTwit-

"Oh good, you're awake."

-ch?

"Well, not really, seeing as you can barely move is what I'm guessing by the twitching."

Twitch.

"Are you angry at me?"

...

"No? Thanks, I don't have a lot... anyways, I came to visit you, seeing as you probably won't be having any other visitors..."

Twitch?

"Oh, yeah, there are your parents, but your sister..."

Twitch?! Twitch!

"W-woah! Calm down!"

TWITCH!

"Y-your sister's alright, she's just..."

...Twitch?

"... in a coma."

Twitch!

"Hey, stop moving! Good, now, she hasn't woken up since the... '_accident'_ as they are calling it. Please, they're just a bunch of ignorant, pompous, idiotic, cowards-"

Twitch.

"Right, sorry, anyways. Since the accident, you and your sister have been unconscious, until you woke up today that is. The best thing for you to do is to sleep, Dan."

T-twitch?!

"Stop moving, it's hard to keep hold of your hand and focus!"

Tw-...

"Good, now for introductions. My name's Sinead Starling, and no, don't start on the Starbucks joke."

...Twitch.

"I'm blind and get chronic headaches."

Twitch?

"Yes, it hurts. Now, you've been at Hopeless for a couple of weeks-"

Twitch?

"Hopeless is what we call this place, it's seems to be the only thing here. As I was saying, you and your-yes, Amy's here-sister have been here for a couple of weeks. Everyone's taken a notice of you guys, you especially seeing as you will be here for awhile."

T-twitch?

_...move..._

"Don't play Dan, you know exactly why you're here."

T-twitch! Twitch Twitch Twitch!

_Move._

"Dan, stop playing around."

...

_Move!_

"Dan... your..."

_MOVE!_

"Sigh, you should know..."

_No..._

"In the car accident..."

_...don't..._

"You broke your..."

_...don't say it._

"Spine."

_Don't say it._

"You're going to be in a wheel chair for the rest of your life."

_Shut up._

"You'll probably have to have someone help you for the rest of your life."

_Please._

"You'll never be able to walk again."

_...why?_

"Dan? You still there?"

...Twitch.

* * *

**-Twitch-**

**-Don't Say It-**


End file.
